We met, we split, we reunited
by Lizzy2586
Summary: This is a Tobias/Beatrice meet in Abnegation fic. What would change if they were friends? Would it change the friendships? The war? Their relationship? All my fics are rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Beatrice and Tobias meet in Abnegation fic. It's my first divergent fanfic but I have written one other fanfic. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Beatrice's POV- age 10

I was walking home from school. I was all by myself because Caleb had vomited at lunch and the nurses had sent him home. He had insisted on walking because he didn't want to inconvenience any by having them drive him. That was a very Abnegation thing to do. Caleb was so selfless. Although I did half expect to find him collapsed somewhere along the road. I was passing the Factionless alleys when I heard sobs. I had seen the factionless scream and yell, but I'd never heard one cry. So I stopped. I looked around carefully and found that I was in Alley X. Alley X was right next to a big old tin shed. The factionless hate it because it was supposedly used to execute people during the war. Some even say that the Dauntless still use it when a factionless person commits a crime. That's only because the Dauntless have meetings in there sometimes. It's ridiculous but none of the factionless will go into Alley X because they're scared that they will be caught and killed by crazy Dauntless. I was started walking again, but then I heard my parents voices echoing in my head. _Children of Abnegation should always be ready to help. Ready to give food the needy or comfort to the weak or hurt._ But then I remembered my mother telling me to always be careful in situation so that I would not put another in harm's way. I started walking away anyway, but then my curiosity got the better of me. So I walked into Alley X, half terrified of what I would find. I followed the sounds of the cries to the side of the shed. I could see a foot with a light brown boot sticking out from under a brown box. The foot was reasonably small, a child, although they were probably older than me. I grabbed the corner of the box and lifted it up. Underneath was a young Abnegation boy. He had brown hair that despite being cut short in the traditional Abnegation style was still shaggy. But it was his eyes that caught my attention. They were dark blue, like the clothes of the Erudite. No they were deeper than that. More special and different. But the most remarkable thing was that even though he made noises of crying, his eyes were completely dry.

"Hi. My name is Beatrice. What's yours?" I asked. The boy looked shocked.

"Why do you care?" But he didn't say it cruelly, just with curiosity

"Because I want to know. You seem sad. So before I ask what's wrong, I want to know your name." I added a touch of bossiness to my voice. He smiled slightly

"My name is Tobias Eaton. And I'm sad because I miss my mother. She died 2 years ago today." He said with a curious smile on her face.

"You're Marcus' son. I'm sorry about your mother… Was she pretty?" I asked inquiringly

"Yes. And she was really nice. Like you Beatrice." He said smiling quietly.

"You think I'm nice? But… we aren't supposed to say things like that."

"I know. But I don't want to be Abnegation. When I'm 16 I'm going to transfer."

"But where to?" I asked

"Come on. I'll show you!" He grabbed my hand and led me through a maze of boxes and crates. We arrived at a loose sheet of tin, which Tobias pulls back and ushers me through. I'm sitting behind a collection of boxes, big enough to hide myself and Tobias. In front of us, is a huge gym. Weights, guns, knives, punching bags, running machines and so many other sorts of equipment are scattered around the room. Dauntless members are practising style and technique. The threw knives that smashed into the centre of the target, bullets flew through the same hole on a human shaped target and members threw each other to the mat in fights. A man steps onto a box and yells for attention.

"Well Dauntless members, I have some exciting news. The gym back at Head Quarters has finally been repaired!" The cheers from the crowd were absolutely deafening and completely drowned out the guy on the box.

"Also, we have new equipment so we don't have to take any of this stuff back! We'll all return to Dauntless now and the gym is open for use at any time now!" The Dauntless cheered and sprinted out.

"That's what I want to be. They seem so free and happy!" Said Tobias a wistful smile on his face.

"Well they're never coming back to this gym. Why don't we train here?" I suggested

"We?" Asked Tobias

"Yeah. I'm going to Dauntless too. We might as well start practising now!" I said. Tobias looked at me for a moment.

"So you want to practise with me and transfer to Dauntless when you're 16. I like you Beatrice. Friends?" He said extending his hand in a very un-abnegation gestured. I reached out and shook it.

"Let's start now!" We slipped into the centre of the room.

"Wait! Our parents. What will they say if we're late home?" I said

"We can't practise in the afternoon, they'll be too suspicious." We stood thinking for a moment before I got an idea.

"Your house is right next door to mine right?" Tobias nodded in answer

"I don't know about you, but that tree that is in-between our houses reaches up to my bedroom. If it does the same for you, we could sneak out at night and come here!" Tobias' eyes light up.

"That's perfect! You're a genius Beatrice!"

"Come on we have to get home. Meet at the foot of the tree at 11?" I asked. He nodded. As we left, I tripped over a weight and knocked over a box. It fell open and its contents spilled over the floor. Black leggings, singlets, pants, shirts, boots and other clothing accessories spilled out onto the floor. I looked at Tobias and grinned. We each selected a pair of pants and a shirt. We tossed the rest of the stuff back into the boxes and sprinted home. I was only a few moments late so my parents didn't ask any questions. All the houses in Abnegation were the same. Tobias and I have the same room in the houses. We have two windows. One that looks towards the other house and one that looks towards the backyard of each house. I looked over to Tobias' window and saw him sitting on his bed. He smiled at me and gave me the thumbs up. I grinned and waved back.

11pm

Tobias and I had closed our curtains at 9pm as we were instructed to by the Abnegation rules of going to bed at 9. I set an alarm for 10:50 and went to sleep. I woke to the sound of quiet beeping and turned it off quickly so no one would wake. I pulled on the black legging and singlet, and then pulled my hair into a ponytail. I pulled my curtains open a crack and looked over to see Tobias pulling his open a crack. I gave him a quick thumbs up before going out the other window. Tobias was dressed in black jeans and a muscle top. We still wore our Abnegation boots. I leapt out of the tree and landed soundly on the ground. Tobias looked nervous but jumped all the same.

"We should run there as a warm up." I whispered. We began running and arrived in no time. We threw knives and shot guns, after finding a silencer which muffled the noise from the gunshots. We ran on the machines and taught ourselves punching techniques. At 2am we turned around and ran home. We arrived back at the tree and Tobias said

"Beatrice? I… thank you. For being my friend." I smiled back at him and said

"Likewise."

**So… good, no good? Thanks for reading! I love all readers, reviewers, favouriters and followers! If you see a flaw please let me know! But tell me how to correct it so that I'm not totally clueless! **

**Lizzy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bettycaramel16118 asked for a chapter in Tobias' POV so here it is!**

**Tobias POV- age 14**

It's being two years since I met Beatrice Prior. She found me crying in Alley X and then we became best friends. Every night we sneak out and run to the gym at Alley X as a warm up. We practise hand to hand combat and knife throwing most nights but we only shot guns on Fridays and Saturdays because the Dauntless parties drown out any noise that could get us in trouble. We've both developed more muscle and we're getting pretty good. I think by the time we each transfer to Dauntless we'll be fine getting through initiation. Bea figured out the stuff about my Dad a while ago. When she was 11 she had her curtain open a crack so she could see when I gave the signal, but my father was furious that night and the beating lasted until midnight. She saw everything. We didn't train that night. She just sat with me and we talked. About our life about our fears. She makes me feel safe. I it's nice having a friend that I know I can trust. We actually have a few classes together. Everything is organised by Factions and the year either two years above or two years below you are the ones you have classes with. Bea and I got lucky. We sit next to each other, but we don't make it too obvious we're friends. She always thinks that she isn't very pretty, but she really is. I wish she'd see just how amazing she is. She doesn't act overly selfless like Caleb, but then she always helps people in bigger ways. Like helping kids get home and helping them with homework. Caleb only helps adults, not so much children.

**Tobias POV- Age 16**

**The night before his choosing ceremony.**

Today I had my aptitude test. My results were inconclusive. Dauntless and Abnegation. I didn't even know the results could be inconclusive. When you sit in the chair they say there will be a series of choices until they eliminate all but one faction. So why aren't their more choices than just the dog, meat and knife? It's a bit odd. Tonight I want to take Beatrice to the fields of Amity. I found a way there a few months ago. We've been dating almost a year now. I tip toed into the kitchen at 10:30. I went to the shops a week ago and bought food that wasn't stiff and plain. I got a bottle of pink fizzy drink. It's called Pink Lemonade and according to this Dauntless born kid who I met there, it's the best. I also bought a packet of lollies and a bag of plain chips. I've stashed them at the back of the cupboard where I know Marcus will never look. I pulled them from the cupboard and shoved them into a backpack. I slipped back up to my room and began to climb out of the window. The height from the tree to the ground still freaks me out but I'm used to it now. Bea is already there, her hair in its ponytail and a black leather jacket covering her shoulders.

"Come on, there's somewhere I want to take you!" I grabbed her hand and we ran towards Alley X.

"Tobias! What are we doing? We come here every night!"

"I know but this is just the way to somewhere better!" I lead her too the rock climbing wall that we never use and begin to climb. Bea shakes her head but follows me all the same. We climb to the top and I begin to freak out a little, the height is quite terrifying. I pushed on a panel of ceiling and it opened up to the roof. I grabbed the sides of the whole and pulled myself through before turning to help Bea. I forced myself to avoid freaking out and looking down. Instead I look at the train tracks. The metal is somehow soothing. I don't totally feel freaked out.

"I'm impressed Toby! I can't believe you haven't freaked out because of the height yet!"

"Don't count your chickens yet Bea. I've still got time to freak out!" Before she can reply the tracks begin to rumble.

"You ready?" I shouted to Bea

"No. But let's do it!" I jumped onto the train and then helped her get on to the train. We sat quietly, not needing to speak. When we arrived at the area near Amity, I grabbed her hand and we leapt off the train tumbling down the hill towards the pond. Strawberries are crushed into our hair and twigs and bits of grass are laced through our clothes. We landed near each other, facing each other. I leaned in and kissed her gently. Every kiss started a fire in my stomach, warmth spreading all through my body. We stopped the kiss and brushed her hair out of her face. I reached behind her head and grabbed two small strawberries. I gave one to her and ate my own. We sat, dangling our legs into the water, eating chips and lollies and drinking the sweet pink lemonade. I opened my bag and removed a box. It was a light blue with a white ribbon tied around it. I passed it to Bea and she looked at me in shock. She opened it and found a simple necklace. It had a chain long enough to be hidden under the Abnegation clothes but it was visible while she wore her Dauntless singlet. There was a stone, set in silver. It was a mixture of blue and grey. The colour of both our eyes. I found it in Alley X, in an old jewellery box.

"Tobias, I… I don't know what to say! It's beautiful! Thank you" She said and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged her back before putting the necklace on her. She smiled and I hugged her again when I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"In case I don't see you again, I want you to know that… that I love you Bea. And when you arrive in Dauntless, I'll be there, waiting for you. I promise." I Said

"I love you to Tobias. I'll see you there." She said softly

**2 months after Tobias choosing ceremony**

**Tobias POV**

I had successfully completed initiation. I came first and now all I had to do was wait for Bea to come. I was sitting in my apartment when Andrew Prior walked in. His eyes are bloodshot and his face is red, as though he has been crying for days.

"Tobias Eaton?." He said plainly. I stood nervously

"What do you want Mr Prior?"

"I'm here to tell you something. Last month, Beatrice tried to come to Dauntless on visiting day, but she fell and hit her head… she died last night. I'm only telling you because I know you too were sneaking around together. You didn't deserve her and now she is dead." He said and then he just left. I refused to believe it. Bea…dead. She was always so good with getting on and off the trains. I knew that she was good at it. I couldn't believe that she would fall. I sunk to the floor and cried. I stayed there for two days before Zeke, Shauna and Lauren found me. I told them the truth, I told them all about Bea and how I felt about her. That was when I really became Four. I no longer had someone to live for, to keep me soft and kind.

**2 months after Tobias Choosing Ceremony**

**Beatrice POV**

We were sitting at the dinner table. Nothing was strange, nothing was different. Then my father dropped a bomb.

"I went to Dauntless today. I was talking to a leader and I asked about Tobias Eaton." I couldn't help but freeze. I tried to act natural but it was hard.

"They told me he tried to leave Dauntless and visit Abnegation on visiting day. But he fell off the train and died." My father continued. I sat frozen. Tobias, dead. He was the bravest kindest person.

"Poor Marcus. We will have to take him some soup tomorrow. Beatrice, Caleb, please go upstairs." Caleb and I nodded and went upstairs. I went into my room and threw myself on my bed. I clutched my necklace and cried. I decided that I would still go to Dauntless, and do what Tobias wanted to do.

**2 months after Tobias' Choosing Ceremony- Marcus POV**

At 9pm I slipped out of my house and went over to the Prior residence. Natalie and the children had already gone to bed.

"Did it work? Did they both buy it?" I asked

"Of course they did Marcus. Your son will live in Dauntless and never bother us and Beatrice will stay in Abnegation. Silly children thinking we wouldn't notice them sneaking out at night."

"It's fine now. We won't have to deal with Tobias trying to get to Beatrice or Beatrice trying to get to Tobias."

**You all thought I'd killed off Tris for a while didn't you? Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beatrice's POV- Age 16- Choosing Ceremony day**

The choosing ceremony is at the Hub this year. Robert and Susan's father has offered my family and Marcus a lift to the choosing ceremony. But the car is one seat short, so I have offered to walk to the Hub. I'm taking the time that it takes to walk to think. I don't really need to think about my decision. I've always wanted to go to Dauntless, despite what happened to Toby. But yesterday I got told I was Divergent. Every time I so much as think that word I get chills down my spine. Selfless, Brave or Intelligent? Abnegation, Dauntless or Erudite? I can't go to Erudite. I don't hate school, but I don't want to live in one my entire life. I'm not going to stay in Abnegation. I need to be in Dauntless, where I can remember who Tobias really was. Not the fake face he put on for Abnegation, the real one he showed when he was with me, when we trained, when he kissed me. I've never taken off the necklace he gave me. Its combination of blue and grey, but I always look at the blue. I think that was my favourite physical feature of Toby. The eyes that always knew exactly how I was feeling. I have on a pair of black leggings under my slacks but I couldn't wear a singlet because the outline of the straps would show under my shirt. I was totally lost in thought when I was suddenly surrounded by Dauntless. I look up and I'm standing outside the Hub. My mother is standing outside waving slightly to attract my attention but not everyone else's. I walk towards her and she guides me into the Hub. I sit down between her and Caleb. Caleb presses a piece of paper into my hand. I slipped it into my pocket and I let my thoughts drift back to Tobias. I'm only pulled back when Caleb chooses Erudite. My parents and I are all staring, wide eyed at my perfect ABNEGATION brother, who has chosen our worst enemy faction. My mother looks shocked but my father at the same time looks furious, like he thought he had guaranteed Caleb's stay in Abnegation. Then Marcus calls my name. I grabbed my mother's hand a squeezed it. I slide the paper into my pocket so no one will see it. I take the knife all the while glaring at Marcus. I'll never forget the pain he put Tobias through. I pressed it to my palm and stood in front of the Dauntless coals and Abnegation stones. I thrust my hand over the coals and hear the Dauntless cheer. And I can't help but grin.

When the Dauntless begin running it must be an automatic response because the next thing I am aware of, I'm sitting in a train carriage and a Dauntless born is congratulating me on getting on the train so well. There seems to be a lot of people in this carriage. All the transfers, an older guy and a Dauntless born.

"I would have thought you were Dauntless jumping on so easily." Exclaimed the Dauntless born

"I've been training to come her since I was 10 years old." I said with a little attitude. I pulled off my pants to reveal the Dauntless leggings, yanked my hair free of the Abnegation bun and pulled it back into my training pony tail. Then I reached under my shirt and pulled out my necklace. I used one of the knives to carve B&T onto the flat silver casing of the stone. I simply sit there, turning it over in my hands.

"What's that?" Asks a Erudite born girl called Myra

"Just a necklace." I reply

"But Stiff's don't wear jewellery? So where did you get it?" Ask an Erudite boy, Edward. Instead of answering I kept my mouth closed and didn't answer. But then a Dauntless leader covered in tattoo's and piercings said

"Yeah Stiff, tell us where you got the necklace. Or be factionless, your choice." Seriously Dauntless were cruel for this. I said

"My boyfriend gave it to me. He was two years older and transferred to Dauntless. He was who I used to train with. H apparently tried to visit me on visiting day but was killed jumping off the train. This necklace is the last thing he gave me." I explained

"Well Stiff, I'm going to insist that you give me the necklace for the duration of stage one. I'll give it back to you when you finish stage one or become factionless." And with that he ripped it from my hand

"Eric isn't that a bit harsh?" Asked the Dauntless born boy, Uriah.

"Shut up Pedrad." Snapped Eric. I just ignored both of them and just sat watching the buildings fly by. We arrived at the edge and everyone began jumping off. I couldn't help but imagine Tobias jumping and falling to his death. Then a Candor girl, I think her name is Christina, grabs my hand and said

"Together?" I nodded my agreement and we leapt off the train, falling onto the harsh gravel onto of the building.

"Listen up! My name is Max and I'm one of the Dauntless leaders. Usually we let you choose the order in which you jump. But this year we've planned an order. Reverse alphabetical by faction. I don't care what order you jump in within your own faction that's up to you." Will stepped forward and jumped, Edward wrapped his arms around Myra and led her off the side of the building.

"Dauntless." Called Max. The Dauntless kids flew off in a mass of black and insanity like they always do.

"Eric and I are going now, Candor can come then the Stiff." Says Max. A guy named Peter follows them closely and two other Candors', Molly and Drew are right behind them. Christina looks at me and nods encouragingly before leaping over the edge. I took one last look before leaping over the edge. I saw the net coming and bent my legs ready for impact. I used to momentum to flip up and land on the ground in front of me. Eric looks shocked but then again so does everyone else.

"Listen up initiates! Usually stage one, the physical stage last for 2 weeks. We're cutting it back to 3 days. Day 1 you have fights, day 2 you learn guns and day 3 you have knives. Lauren will be taking the Dauntless Born and Four will be handling the transfers." Eric explained. I couldn't help but ignore 'Four' as he waffled on about the compound. I kept looking at the shops and the places and wondering what Tobias would have thought about Dauntless. I try to think about he would have thought as he walked down the Chasm walk way. Probably something like get me out of here. His fear of heights was always pretty strong. I hate saying was. I wish I could say is. Stop it Tris! I think to myself. I can't afford to focus entirely on Tobias. I need to make my own way in Dauntless.

**Wow. Thanks so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourite this story! I seriously can't believe it! I love all reviews, follows and favourites! Thanks for reading**

**Lizzy**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN 1- The chapter you've all been asking for is here! Enjoy!**

**AN 2- Hi I'm reposting this chapter because Fanfiction is saying that I haven't updated even though the chapter can be viewed. Also I got a PM from a reader who was re-reading the story saying that they hadn't been sent the email notification that this story was updated. Hope this works, let me know if there are any reading issues! Xx Lizzy**

**Tris' POV- Day 1 **

I woke up a little before 6am, like I always did in Abnegation. I stood up and began going through the trunk at the end of bed to find some clothes. I found a black pair of leggings and a black, low cut short-sleeved shirt. As I was lacing up the combat boots, I couldn't help but think about how different it is here. In Abnegation I was one of the people who got up LATE. I was sitting on my bed when Four came in. He looked at me surprised before gesturing I should come and stand near him. I stood next to him unsure of why until he began banging on the pipes. The noise was horrific further in the dorm but where I was standing it was bearable.

"You have 1 hour to be in the training room. " He said

**Four's POV- Day 1**

I looked at Tris and gestured that she should follow me out of the dorm. She looked bewildered but followed me. She reminds me a little of Bea. But Bea is dead; I have to stop thinking about her all the time. I grab a chocolate muffin and sit down. She grabs a blueberry muffin and a small bowl of strawberries. She picks at the muffin and I can tell she feels awkward.

"You nervous?" I asked

"Yeah, but I'm excited to. It's a big deal getting to fight and shot." Before I can reply her friends all come in. They looked shocked and hesitate to sit with us.

"I'm going to get set up. Tris you're in charge of making sure they all show up to training on time." I said and leave. I pick up the punching bags and string them from the ceiling. Then I start practising myself. I spin, kick and punch violently. Whenever I practise, I think of Marcus and what he did to me. Then I start thinking about Tris and how much I miss her. I take my anger out on the red punching bag until the tiny alarm on my watch goes off telling me that it's 7am. I turn around expecting to have to come up with punishments for late initiates, instead I find all the initiates staring at me. Except Tris, she's looking in awe at some of the equipment. I can understand that, if I hadn't found Alley X the equipment would have been totally amazing.

"Today you will be fighting. The pairs are written on the board." I explained gesturing to the chalk board where I've planned the fights

Peter vs. Edward

Al vs. Drew

Molly vs. Will

Christina vs. Myra

Tris vs. Four

"You're fighting the Stiff!?" Asked Peter

"She needs to fight someone and I'm the only option. Depending on how she goes against me will determine her rank. I watched Edward beat Peter and Drew defeat Al. Then Will beat Molly in two minutes. Myra was out within a minute. Then it was my turn to fight Tris. She's quick and ducks under my first hit. She gets me in the stomach and stamps on my foot. I grab her by the waist and flip her upside down. She hits the ground and swings her legs around the knock me to the ground. She springs up and kicks me once in the gut. All those years of Marcus, however, has removed most of the feeling there. I roll towards her and shove her hard enough that she stumbles and I leap to my feat. I grabbed her arm but instead of this weakening her, she grabs the same arm and pulls my arm around so my hand is pressed between my shoulder blades. It hurts a lot and then she kicks the back of my knees so I fall the ground. She sits on my back and does the same move to my other hand, totally immobilising me.

"All right Tris!" Says Christina. Tris stands and lets me up.

"Have you fought before Tris?" I asked she opens her mouth to answer but then Max says

"Wow Four, you've lost your touch, getting beaten by a Stiff."

"Do you wanna try?" Tris asks.

"Attitude. Nice Tris. Four would you please put up the rankings." Said Eric. I nod and walk to the board.

Tris

Peter

Edward

Drew

Will

Christina

Al

Molly

Myra

"These are not your final rankings. You have two more days to get your ranking ain the top 7. The bottom 2 will be cut." They all traipse out to dinner.

**Tris' POV- Day 2**

Again I'm up early, but this time I'm sitting at a table by myself. The others showed up eventually and are sitting talking about something. But I can't help but think of Four. Yesterday he fought like Tobias used to. The same sort of style and tricks. Maybe they were in the same initiation class. I'll have to ask him if he knew Tobias.

"Tris? Tris! Tris!" Shouted Christina

"Hm? Yeah?" I said

"Come on! We're going to training." Said Will. I followed them into the training room to see a collection of human targets set up. 10 metres from each target is a gun on a table with a collection of bullets.

"Line up, start shooting." Said Four. I smiled excitedly. I've always loved guns and shooting whereas Tobias was more partial to his knife. He was an exceptional throw with that knife. I lined up the target and watched as everyone else guessed and missed the target completely. I lined up the gun perfectly and pictured Marcus Eaton standing in front of the target. I aimed right at the head and fired, I adjusted my aim and hit him in the chest. Then the neck, then the groin then a shot on either arm. I reloaded my gun and shot through each hole I had made. I noticed that the other guns had stopped firing. I looked away from my target to see everyone staring at me. Someone had even got Max, Eric and the Dauntless born.

"How do you do that?" Asked Marlene a Dauntless born

"Easy, you just picture someone you hate in front of the target." I said

"Who do you hate that much?" Asked Christina

"That's my secret." I said and turned back to the target.

"Wait" Said Eric

"I want you to shot through the head and heart of each target, from where you are now." I shrugged and loaded my gun. I aimed at the first target and took it out, then the second and third. The fourth was easy and the fifth was my own so I just shot through the holes again. I shot the three heads for the last three targets then did the hearts. The whole of Dauntless seems to be in here now.

"Shot holes in the wall and spell something." Said Four. I almost laughed. Tobias and I used to spell with guns all the time to improve our aim. I aimed and shot spelling

**AM I DONE YET?**

I even put in a question mark.

"Alright. You're done. Can you give me a hand with the Dauntless-born? There are so many of them it's hard to make sure they don't kill each other." Said Lauren

"Yeah sure." I said. Lauren looks to Max, Eric and Four and they each nod their approval, a little hesitantly on Four's part. I follow the Dauntless born out of the room and into another training room that looks identical to the other one.

"Tris can you show this lot how to shoot a gun" Lauren phrased it as a question but spoke it as a command. I grabbed a gun and lined up the target.

"See how I'm standing? You have to hold your body this way so that it will give you the maximum ability to hit the target. Pick someone you really hate and envision them in front of the target. Be prepared for the kick back, because if you aren't expecting it you'll miss… and it'll hurt A LOT." I pulled the trigger and fired. Straight to the head. Each Dauntless born began shooting. I walked around correcting any flaws and soon most of them were shooting well, hitting the general target, if not getting kill shots.

**Tris' POV- Day 3**

For the first time, Christina, Will and Al are up with me, eating breakfast. We walk into knife throwing and I see that the same targets are yesterday are up. Four just nods at us and we all begin throwing. I start off without the knife and just move my hand. Then I throw the knife without actually releasing it.

"Hey Stiff, remember what a knife is?" Calls Peter. I threw the knife and it hit dead in the centre of the chest. I do it again with the knife and hit the head. Eventually Four calls for Lunch

"Your ranking will be posted at lunch along with the Dauntless born. There are 20 of you total so five of you will cut." We all leave and sit at our tables.

"Initiates. Here are your rankings." Called Eric and a large screen lights up

Tris

Uriah (DB)

Peter

Adam (DB)

Edward

Marlene (DB)

Lynn (DB)

Will

Christina

Al

Natalie (DB)

Sam (DB)

Alex (DB)

Lily (DB)

Kat (DB)

Joseph (DB)

Drew

Molly

Myra

Alyssa (DB)

"Joseph, Drew, Molly, Myra and Alyssa. You may have lunch then you will pack your things and go to the factionless."

"NO!" Shouts Edward. He runs towards Myra and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm going with her. I'm not staying her without her." Edward says. Eric nods and says

"Despite that Joseph you are still factionless. Everyone quiet!" Calls Eric. The whole of Dauntless goes quiet. It's strange that Eric has called for quiet.

"When we were coming in with the initiates, one of them had a necklace. Now she is ranked first. Tris I want the FULL story about this necklace. You said you had been training for years. How?" I went rigid from the moment my name was mentioned. But then I began to speak

"When I was 10,I was passing Alley X, you know where the Factionless never go? I heard crying and there was this guy there. He was 12. We talked and I told him I didn't want to stay in Abnegation. He showed me that inside the warehouse, there were all these Dauntless training."

"Yeah I remember. Uriah blew up the gym trying to do a science experiment." Said Uriah's older brother Zeke.

"So when the Dauntless left, they didn't take any of the equipment with them. So this guy and I started training. Shooting, fighting , knife throwing and anything else we could come up with. We started dating when I was 13. The night before he joined Dauntless, he gave me the necklace. 2 months later my father came home from a meeting and told me that, while trying to get on a train to visit me, he fell, hit his head and died. That necklace is the only thing I have left of Tobias, it's the only thing I could never cope with losing."

**Tobias' POV**

"…only thing I have left of Tobias, it's the only thing I could never cope with losing." I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. This couldn't be Bea. Andrew Prior had told me that she was dead, but maybe just maybe…

"When you arrive in Dauntless, I'll be there, waiting for you. I promise." I said loudly and clearly. Tris spins towards me and glares at me saying

"What did you say?"

"2 months after my initiation, Andrew Prior told me his daughter Beatrice had died the exact same way. She was my girlfriend." I said

"Toby?" She asks fear in her eyes

"Bea!?" I said, half not daring to believe it. She begins to run and I scoop her up, holding her tightly. I pull back and kiss her full on the lips. And for the first time in 2 years, I feel alive.

**Sorry for leaving it there, but this chapter was getting long! Thanks for all the reads, reviews, follows and favourites. Xx Lizzy**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've only just realised that I haven't done a disclaimer. I live in Australia, therefore I am not Veronica Roth, therefore I do not own Divergent, I just like to change her characters lives.**

**Tris' POV**

I can't believe it. Toby's alive. He's here and he's… well alive. When he kisses me I feel the fire spreading from my stomach and engulfing my entire body. He runs his tongue along my lips, begging for entrance. I let him and our tongues weld together. He wraps his arms around my waist and my hand slide up his chest to lace through his hair. We break apart and I stare at his eyes. The same deep, dark blue they've always been. I was so convinced that Toby was dead that I didn't even notice his eyes. I can see that his eyes are moist, like he's about to cry. Then I realise that I've already got tears rolling down my cheeks. Tobias leans in and kisses each one away. He finally kisses me on my forehead. I stay frozen, his lips on my head and my face buried in the crook of his neck.

"I can't believe you're alive. Your dad told me that you had died." Said Tobias

"My dad told me the same thing. He said that you died coming to see me on visiting day. I never took the necklace off. Not until Eric made me."

"I wish I'd taken something of yours with me. I missed you so much Bea." He pulled me back into a hug and I smiled up at him.

"Seriously Four? One little girl, has made you go all soft? Not as tough as we thought you were hey?" Said Eric

"Love does strange things to people Eric, especially when you think the love of your life has been dead for 2 years and then find out they're actually alive." Tobias said and I can't help but giggle

"THIS ISNT FAIR! He's going to change the rankings to make sure that she stays in Dauntless with him! He probably went easy on her in the fights!" Shouted Peter

"Well Peter, Tris is obviously the best shooter and knife thrower and I didn't even know who she was when we did the fights. Actually, had I known I probably would have been able to go harder, I taught her everything she knows." Said Tobias. I raise one eye brow and punch him on the shoulder

"Do we seriously have to have a repeat of when you were 15 and I was 13?" Tobias thought that he could beat me easily in a fight but then I gave him a good run for his money and ended up beating him. I actually managed to pick him up and throw him out of the ring. I probably couldn't now, he's obviously actually allowed to eat here. He used to be smaller and easy to move. Now he's stronger and much bigger than me.

"I think I'm good Bea." He said looking slightly concerned

"And Peter, I don't rank stage 2 or stage 3 so I can't be bias." Said Tobias.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Screams Christina

"You're dating our instructor and possibly the hottest guy in all of Dauntless! OMGTRISYOUARESOLUCKY! IT'SSOSADYOUHAVEN'TBEENTOGETHER THE WHOLE TIME! WEHAVETOGOSHOPPINGANDAND…"

"Whoa Chris, back up. Calm down. We've been together for a year with an unwanted break. Just calm down!" I said laughing

"How could you Tris? I thought you loved me? And then you're dating HIM!" Shouted Al

"Al no offense but I've never liked you that way. There's only one person I've ever liked that way and that's T...Four."

"NO! YOU WILL BE MINE!" Al pulled out a knife and flung it in our direction. Tobias moves to shield me with his body, but I just stick out my hand and catch the knife by the handle. I stalk towards Al, knife in hand and glaring at him. I walk right up to him and press the knife to his throat.

"If you ever try to hurt Four again, I will kill you." I hear the swish of clothing behind me and smell the minty-pine smell of Tobias. He stands behind me with one hand on my hip and the other one pressing a knife to the back of Al's neck. Al freeze and nods slightly. I look back over my shoulder and smile coyly at Tobias before stepping back. Al stumbles back into the crowd looking totally shocked.

"So you were good at everything because you'd been training for years?" Asked Uriah

"Yeah. When I thought Four had died I decided that I wanted to go to Dauntless and fight for both of us. All I had to do was channel all the sadness I had towards Four's death and put it into fighting.

"Why didn't you use the back handed flip? You use it in literally every fight." Tobias said

"It reminded me of you. I created the move but you critiqued it and were my dummy for practising and perfecting it. I know we made a few moves together but that was the first. Every time I did it I started crying and thinking of you." I replied, the memories of hours spent crying in the gym floating to the surface of my mind. Tobias nodded.

"Hang on, I'm organising the apartments for the initiates, do I need to set one aside for you Tris, or will you be moving in with Four if you make it into Dauntless?" Asks a woman with black hair streaked with blue. I turned to Four, looking curiously at him. His face breaks into a huge grin and he says

"HELL YES! I'd invite you to move in now, but I doubt the Dauntless leaders would let you." He said grinning.

"She can move in with you." Said Max.

"WHAT?! She can't move in with him!? You're acting like she's already in Dauntless!" Shouted Peter

"Initiate, Tris is ranked first by a landslide. If she's brave enough to date Four, then I'm pretty sure she'll survive stage 2 and stage 3." Said Max.

"So Tris can move in with me?" Asked Tobias. Max nodded and I turned to him and throw my arms around his neck.

"Dauntless members, you're free to go." Shouted Max

"Let's go to the dorms. We'll grab your stuff and you can come to my…our place." He said softly. I felt my face break into a smile and I grabbed his hand. We slipped out of the room and headed to the dorms. Half an hour later, we're walking up the stairs to his apartment. No.57. It's starts as a long narrow hallway, painted in black. At the end of the hall, the apartment opens out into a big living area. The apartment is above the Chasm, but the water flows from even higher than the apartment, so the big glass window looks over the water. There's no one else on the other side of the chasm so the apartment is quite private. A collection of black couches and armchairs are placed on a white rug with a black coffee table. A huge flat screen is on the left wall. I looked to the right and see a kitchen with an oven, dishwasher, microwave, steam oven and cook top. A marble island bench is in front of appliances. To the left is another hallway. It goes straight ahead then splits off in a sideways T shape. At the end of the hallways is a bathroom, with a big bath and shower. There are three bedrooms down the other hall. Two are on the right side of the hall and the other one is on the left. The two on the right are clearly guest bedrooms. But the left room is the master suite. It's split into three parts. The first thing you see when you walk is the bed. It's a big king bed with a black duvet. On the wall are the words 'fear God alone.' I remember Tobias saying that once. Opposite the bed is another big TV. I continue walking and find a walk in closet. All Tobias clothes are along on wall and the other side is bare. The last section is a bathroom. To mirrors sit side by side at the end of the room. A shower is in the right corner and to the left is a bath tub, with a small TV next to it. I look more closely at the mirrors and see there are names written on them. 'Tobias' is written in blue on the mirror on the right. A tooth brush is sitting below the mirror. On the other side is the name Beatrice. I turn to look at him and he looks bashful.

"After initiation I made modification to the apartment. The wardrobe and your name above the mirror were all done when I found out you had 'died'. Soo… do you want to share with me or would you prefer your own room?" He explains. I giggle and press my lips to his. He's such a gentleman.

"I think I'll… share with you." His face breaks into a goofy grin and he takes my bag of stuff, putting it away in the wardrobe.

"What do you want to do tonight?" He asks. I look at the time and see that it's already 5pm.

"Can we just stay here tonight? Maybe watch a movie?" I ask. He nods

"Why don't we put on our pyjamas and order in. What kind of food do you want?" He asks

"Surprise me!" I said laughing. I grabbed a pair of red and white striped pyjama pants and a black singlet and head into the shower. I walk out 20 minutes later to find Tobias has showered in the other bathroom. His hair is plastered to his face and his black shirt has drops of water on it. He walks out of the bathroom tying a knot in the black pyjama bottoms he has on. The doorbell rings and we both walk up the hall expecting to find our food. Instead, Zeke is standing there with Shauna. They're both dressed up and Shauna is wearing makeup. He looks us up and down and says

"Seriously? You two are already in your pyjamas?" Zeke says shocked

"Well I actually have to train initiates tomorrow and Tris has to be trained. So yes Ezekiel, we are in our pyjamas." Before he can pull me up for using his full name Lauren appears.

"Hey Guys. Four here's your Chinese food." She hands him a plastic bag full of wonderful smelling Chinese.

"You remembered?" I asked, surprised his memory is that good

"Course I did. You told me for by 17th you wanted to be able to say you had eaten Chinese food." He replied smiling at me

"Alright, off you lot go. We are eating Chinese food and watching a movie. Not going to some crazy party that will give us hangovers." And then I close the door. Tris starts laughing and kisses me. We sat at the island bench and ate sweet and sour pork, fried rice, lemon chicken, spring rolls and dim sims. After dinner we went into the bed room and turned on the TV. Tobias puts on a movie called '50 first dates'. A girl has an accident and wakes up every day thinking it's the day of her accident and nothing has happened. This guy falls in love with her and every day he makes her fall in love with him again. I lie with my head on Tobias' chest, his arms holding me close to him. I can't help but think just how perfect it is. The love of my life is alive, we're together and we have a home together. Then I think of how if I don't pass initiation, all this will be gone. _I will pass initiation. I will _

**I do not own 50 first dates. Good no good? I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers and favouriters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourite or followed this story! **

**FEAR LANDSCAPES! I'm going to be changing a few of Tris' fears to work better with the story.**

**Review replies- **

**First of all thanks to everyone who reviewed these are just answers to questions.**

**Guest (Allysandra)- That's in the next chapter! It was always in the plan and I read your review and was like…spooky!  
Stomachtiedinknots- You'll have to wait to find out cause this chapter got WAY too long.**

** .initiate- I'm still deciding about that. I've got to options to how this will work out and I just have to decide**

**Angelo Di Luce- This story will involve the war in a way, but no quite as prominently as the original books**

**Guest- Yes I am going to write more**

**Tris' POV**

The alarm started beeping furiously at 5am. I rolled over and hit something hard. I opened my eyes to see Tobias grinning sleepily at me.

"Morning Tris."

"Morning Four." I said cheekily then I leaned in to kiss him softly. The kiss quickly becomes heated. My fingers are entwined in his hair but before anything else can happen the alarm begins beeping again. Tobias groans and pulls away from me. We drag ourselves out of bed and shower and get dressed. Tobias is wearing the black combat pants and tight top that he always does. I'm wearing a pair of black leggings that hug my leg and make them seem shapely. I'm wearing a black singlet with my combat boots and a black leather jacket. I turned to look in the mirror and realise just how different I look. My necklace is showing for the first time ever and my face looks happier. I look more alive than I have my entire life. Tobias and I walk hand in hand out of the house. He leans down to whisper in my ear

"Make sure you call me Four today. We've already explained enough of our pasts without the rest of that stuff coming out." I nod and stand on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

**Fours' POV**

Tris and I walk into the initiate dorm and she smiles before banging on pipes with me. They all sit up and Christina laughs.

"Seriously? You're our instructor too now Tris?" Tris laughs back at her and I reply

"Nope, she has to pass her own initiation first. Although I might take you guys to the Alley X gym and get Tris to help me out there." Peter rolls his eyes and Tris and I walk out of the room. We're sitting at the table eating breakfast when Eric walks up.

"Four, Lauren is ill today so you'll have to take the initiates through your fear landscape." I freeze. If they go through my landscape they'll know who I am. Tris looks at me and says to Eric

"Could we, go through mine? Rather than Four's" Eric considers this.

"Okay. You can change it up a bit. Go into Tris' landscape with all the initiates and they have to tell her how to face her fear. Then make them go through hers and finally they can go through their own." Suggested Eric. As soon as he walked away I turned to Tris

"Are you sure about this? I mean we don't know what your fears are. Are you sure you're comfortable with this?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't. Come on, if Lauren's sick we have to wake up the Dauntless Born."

**40 minutes later**

Everyone is hooked up to Tris' simulation. We have the Dauntless born with us as well so the small room is quite squished. I'll be able to hear and see Tris and the initiates but Tris will only be able to hear and see me. The initiates will tell me how they would deal with the problem and then I will tell Tris what to do. We are plunged into blackness and I wait for Tris first fear to appear.

She's in a glass box and a small pump is filling it with water. The water is rising higher and higher and none of the initiates have said anything. I see her hit the glass on one side and a crack appears. I yell at her not to break the glass glad that this isn't being recorded and that the other initiates can't hear me. Tris is divergent. I realise that it will show if she doesn't do something soon.

"Well? One of you say something." The water is really quite high now and I can see Tris is worried.

"Block the pump." Calls out Will. I nod my agreement and Tris removes her jacket and shoves it in the pipe. The blackness takes over and suddenly we are in a field outside the fence. A huge flock of crows fly down around her.

"Use the fire over there." Said Al.

"Tris…Tris!" I Shouted

"Go to the fire. Use it to fend them off." Suddenly the crows are gone and I'm looking at Natalie, Andrew and Caleb Prior. They're tied to chairs and look terrified. A gun is pressed to Tris back and she is being told to shoot them or die herself. Caleb tells her to shoot them, that it will all be okay. Everyone stays quiet unsure of what to do. Eventually Bea turns the gun on herself and the world is black again. Tris and a simulation version of me are sitting by the pond. I look younger, not so harsh. Tris' face is softer and kinder too.

"I…I love you Tobias." She says. Simulation me says

"Hahahaha, as if I could ever love you. You're small, pathetic. Totally worthless. I could never love someone like you!" NO one says anything until I say to Tris

"Tell him that he is worthless, not good enough for you."

"You're not good enough for me. I am better than you. Not the other way around." The simulation breaks and the scene is changing again. I wish I could just hold her and tell her I love her but I now I can't.

The next scene is me again. I'm about to get on the train, I can see people wearing other colours at Dauntless. Visiting Day. Tris is seeing me die. I leap for the train and completely miss the handle.

"Turn around, don't look at him and walk away." Said Uriah. I shake my head. The only way to stop a fear like this is to save the person. Tris sprints forward and grabs my hand. The fear is over and we move on yet again.

Now we're standing in the Alley X gym. I'm there again. I'm about 13 and Tris is only about 11. We're wearing our black clothes and laughing together. Then we start fighting. We duck under hits and throw our own for about 2 minutes. Then two figures come in through the hole. One is Marcus, the other is a faceless henchman. The henchman grabs Tris and forces her to look at me. Marcus grabs me and begins to hit me. I can see my simulation self cringing and wincing with every hit but that just makes Marcus angrier. I rewind the simulation to the start and tell Tris to hide with me. We hide in a tall box and when Marcus walks in he looks around and walks out casually. Then we're back in the room. Tris shoots upright and tears run down her face as she catches he breathe. I walk towards her cautiously. She sees me and leaps up into my arms. She cries and I hold her tightly, rubbing her back and whispering 'I love you, it's okay, I'm here.' Over and over to her. After a minute she pulls back and kisses me hard on the lips. I kiss her right back. About three minutes later I pull back and we both gasp for air. I look right into her eyes

"I love you Tris. I promise I'm never going to leave you. Marcus is long gone and he'll never be able to get to us again. I promise you." She nods and I hug her again.

"You're… Tobias Eaton? The rumours are true?" Asked Uriah. I nod and look at Tris.

"We might have to change your name though." She looks up at me confused

"You only had 6 fears. Nice to meet you Six I'm Four." She laughs and kisses me again. I look at the crowd of initiates and then at the time.

"We can get through a really short fear landscape before lunch if we hurry. Come on, might as well take you through mine. Tris will you be the link between me and the others?" She nods and I get her to inject me with the serum. We're standing on top of a building. I feel my body start to shake. Then Tris is beside me holding my hand.

"On three?" She ask

"One." I'm so dead

"Two" How is she so okay with being up high

"THREE" And I'm jumping. But before I hit the ground I'm encased in a box. Tris stays still for a moment listening to the initiates. She puts her back to my chest and puts my hand over her heart. I focus on her breathing and feel my body relax. She makes me crouch down, still holding her too me. And for a moment I forget I'm in a simulation. The box explodes and we're standing in a room. A simulation Bea is tied to a chair. I load the gun and press it too her head. I start to shake and look away. I feel the real Bea wrap her arms around my waist.

"Do it. It's not real Toby, not real at all." I pull the trigger and we move on. I'm 9 now. Before I met Beatrice, before I had a reason for living. Marcus has the belt in hand and moves to hit me. Bea is in front of me before my brain can even register that she's there, the belt comes down on her wrist. I lost it and hit Marcus square in the face. We're out of the simulation and standing in the room.

"That's lunch initiates." They all move to leave and Tris and I are left standing in the room. I just hold her for a moment. Then her stomach growls and we laugh

"Come on let's go get lunch." We hold hands and walk to the cafeteria. We hear a commotion and open the door to find…

**Oh cliff-hanger! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Xx Lizzy**


	7. Chapter 7

We open the door to find Marcus and my father standing at the front of the room. Behind them stand Max who is talking with Jeanie Matthews, Johanna Reyes and Jack Kang.

"I WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHTER!" Shouted my Dad

"AND I DEMAND TO SEE MY SON!" Screeched Marcus. The door creaked a little and attracted the attention of the two men.

"Beatrice! Tobias! We have come to bring you back to Abnegation." Exclaims Marcus. I feel Tobias stiffen next to me and I squeeze his hand to remind him that I'm here.

"We're not going back to Abnegation. Tobias is already a Dauntless member and I've already began my initiation. Therefore I can't leave Dauntless." I said defiantly

"Ahaha, little Beatrice. But yourself and Tobias were betrothed in Abnegation. You have to return to be married." Laughs my father

"But as long as the betrothed couple do marry they can live in any faction they choose." Tobias says

"But you too aren't engaged let alone in a relationship, therefore you aren't able to stay in Dauntless. I start laughing at just how little these two know.

"Tris and I have been dating for 3 years! We've been best friends for years before that! And we aren't engaged yet, but the only reason that it is because it's bad enough we're dating during initiation. But you leave me no choice." Growls Tobias, his voice growing stronger by the word. He turns to face me and whispers.

"I'm sorry this isn't romantic and that it's public." From his pocket he pulls a little black box. I hear my breathe catch in my throat. He's really going to do this. He was always going to do this.

"Beatrice Prior, I've been in love with you for 3 years and for even longer you've been my best friend. Will you please marry me?" He asks. I can see him sweating slightly as he pops open the little box. The ring is a gold band with the same blue/grey stone as my necklace. I can see on the stone it has B&T engraved.

"YES, Yes of course I'll marry you." I say almost crying with delight. Tobias stands and slips the ring on my finger before dipping me back into a kiss. His hands hold me close to his body and I lock my arms around his neck. When we finally stop kissing he looks down at me and smiles hugely."

"Well Mr Eaton, Mr Prior, I believe this matter has been resolved. But while we are here, I believe there are some rumours that need to be addressed. Four, are the rumours about your father true or false?" Asked Jeanie Mathews. He stiffened and I turned so I was facing Jeanie, with Tobias' arms still wrapped around my shoulders.

"Yes. The rumours about Marcus Eaton are true." He said breathing deeply every two words.

"Is there any way you can prove it?" Asked Jack Kang.

"My fear landscape. But that could be taken as just a fear that I have, not something that actually happened." Tobias said

"Well, we have been working on a new simulation. It only shows memories and you can choose which memories are shown. But another person has to go in with you." Said Jeanie. Tobias instantly looks to me and I nod. Jeanie sees our exchange and in a second, an Erudite assistant is standing next to us, about to inject me. I swat him away and inject myself. I quickly reload the gun and inject Tobias. I grabbed his hand and watch him focus. I keep my eyes open on Jeanie's instruction, so I can see the Erudite setting up a screen. At the moment it's blank. But as I feel myself drifting into the simulation, I can see images forming. Then I'm standing next to Tobias. I look around for a younger version of him and then see the man holding my hand shrink down the size of a 16 year old. The muscles of Dauntless are gone and his clothes are grey. Marcus is standing in front of us. He moves to grab Tobias and I throw my body in-between the two. But Marcus walks right through me. I reach to take Tobias' hand as Marcus begins to beat him. But my hand falls through him and suddenly Tobias has vanished. Marcus turns on me and throws a punch. He hits me again and I pull myself to my feet. I slap him hard and then I'm pulled from the simulation.

I wake up and Tobias is leaning over me. My eyes still stings and I can feel a streak of blood sliding down my face. He helps me to my feet, his eyes asking if I'm okay which I nod to. He rounds on Jeanie and begins to shout

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! Did you know that was going to happen? What if he had hurt her even worse? **(Is the grammatically correct?)** What if he had had a gun or something like that?"

"Tobias, calm down. You heard them it's a new simulation, all the kinks haven't been fixed yet. I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt that much." He still glares at Jeanie but relaxes, spinning me to face the leaders and holding me around my waist. Jack Kang steps up and says

"My faction is that of justice and truth. I believe that we should be the persecutors of Mr Eaton."

"I agree Jack, but I will ask that he is kept under a close watch and isn't put in a situation where he can hurt people again." Said Max

"Now, what about Andrew Prior?" Asks Johanna. Sometimes you can see her Candor showing.

"WAIT!" Calls out Marcus

"I have a memory of Prior!" Marcus and my father are put into the simulation and they lose control of their bodies. They talk about how they are going to tell Tobias and I that the other is dead, to stop us from disobeying them again. Then we see them planning to force us to marry and once we are back in Abnegation, Marcus will resume his old habits with Andrew helping him with Tobias and ME. But what shocked me was when my mother walked in and started picking out the flaws in the plan.

"When will we get Caleb back?" Asked my mother.

"As soon as I can convince Susan's father that they should have been betrothed." Said my father. The image faded and everyone rounded on my father

"I believe that Andrew Prior should be dealt with by Candor, I ask that the Dauntless help with the transportation of Eaton and Prior to Candor and could some guards also go and collect Natalie Prior?." Said Jack Kang and the other leaders nodded along. Max sent a collection of Dauntless men to collect my mother and some others lead my father and Marcus out of the room. Tobias grabbed my hand and we casually sat down and began to eat. Slowly everyone began talking. Eventually Christina, Will, Al, Uriah, Marlene and Lynn come over. Tobias quickly shoos them away. I know he can see that I'm shocked about my mother AND father being involved. And they were going to force Caleb back to Abnegation too. They told us they'd love us no matter what faction we choose. So much for that. I walk over to get a glass of water, waving off Tobias' offer to get me one. Molly walks over to Tobias as soon as I leave. I sneak towards here and listen.

"So _Tobias_, I was thinking, if you wanted to see a real woman, I'd be happy to oblige."

"3 things Molly. One, don't call me Tobias, Two I'm engaged and three I'm in love with my fiancé and no one else." Around item 2 the whole room quiets, but Molly doesn't notice.

"Tris doesn't need to know." Says Molly.

"She already does." I say loudly and shove her out of the way. I straddle Tobias' lap and begin kissing him hard. I can hear the entire Dauntless begin cheering. 5 minutes later I know that we should stop but I just keep kissing him. Tobias pulls back and shouts to the initiates.

"Tonight we're going on a field trip. Wear layers because it will be cold. See you all later." He grabs my hand and we sprint out of the room. We arrive back at his room and end up changing into pyjama's. Except I just wear undies and a singlet and Tobias only has on his pyjama pants. I fall asleep with my head on his chest.

A few hours later, a 7pm, I hear the alarm go off. I can feel his arms around me and I know he's awake because his breathing has changed. I roll over and kiss him gently on the lips. He opens his eyes and grins.

"Come on, let's get going. We have to play Candor or Dauntless." He says. At my confused look he says.

"Truth or dare. If you don't want to do a truth or a dare you either take off an item of clothing or take a shot. And shoes and socks don't count." I nod and begin to collect the meagre supply of clothes that I have. I end in a pair of tight black pants, a tank top and a singlet under the tank top. I have another set of each but I can't wear either over the top of the other. Tobias laughs at me and grabs on of his shirts. I pull it over head and take the jeans he's offered me pulling them on over my pants. Then he makes me put on a loose jacket. Then comes a black sweater. Tobias opens are drawer with a little white label on it. I bend down so I can read it and see that it says Candor and Dauntless clothes. He pulls out a ridiculous pair of sparkly boxers which he pulls over his real ones. Then comes a pair of tight pants, then jeans. On the top is a black muscle top and a jacket that matches mines. We walk out of his apartment and into dinner. Zeke, Shauna, Tori and Lauren are sitting with all the initiates. I sit down with Chris on one side and Tobias on the other.

"Is that your sweater?" Asked Chris (**This is from the movie so I don't own it)** I shook my head and she giggles raising her eyebrows. Tobias somehow has a hamburger cut into halves and a piece of Dauntless cake. I instantly go for the cake but he shoves one half of the burger towards me. I roll my eyes and begin to eat. He smiles at me, slightly laughing. I give him a look and he grabs a napkin, reaching to wipe away a splatter of tomato sauce that has somehow ended up on my eyebrow. I finished the burger and look over to see that Tobias is distracted talking with Zeke. I steal the cake and eat almost half before he notices. He just shakes his head. Then he stands up and says.

"Alright initiates! We're going somewhere special to do a Dauntless activity. This is Tori, Zeke and Shauna, they're coming with us and I think Eric and Max might be meeting us there. Tris is going to be helping me get you there." He grabs my hand and we walk to the train tracks.

"Where are we going?" I whisper

"The place we met." I grin and whisper

"Alley X here we come!"

**Wow. Sorry this took so long. Can I get past 30 reviews on this chapter? THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT JUST BECAUSE THERE IS ALREADY 30 REVIEWS YOU SHOULD NOT REVIEW! The faster the reviews come in the faster I write! **

**Xx Lizzy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm getting around 6 reviews a chapter. Can I please have 8 reviews for chapter 8? That will get me to 37 reviews. Pretty please? Thanks and enjoy!**

**Tris' POV**

The train ride is uneventful until Tobias stands up. Everyone follows the suit. But we're not anywhere near Alley X, we're closer to our Abnegation Homes. I look to him, concerned. He bends down to whisper in my ear.

"We have to put in a bit of physical training." He straightens and continues addressing everyone.

"Alright, so tonight you're going to be doing some things Tris and I did to prepare for Dauntless. The first is sneaking out of a house. Girls with Tris, she'll take you to her house. Boys with me, we'll go through mine."

**Tobias' POV**

As I mentioned my house I could feel Tris tense against me. I look down at her and she nods softly, showing me that she understands that the best way for me to deal with this, is to go through my house. I spin her around so we are staring out the carriage door. I wrap my arms around her and she leans her head back onto my shoulder. She tilts her head upwards slightly, so I lean down and kiss her gently. But I pull back quickly as I can see the safest place for us to jump is only a few meters away. I'm still holding onto her hand so we jump together. We both hit the ground running, pulling quickly to a stop. The others are all stumbling on the hard concrete that Abnegation insists on. It would be to selfish to ask a factionless to mow the grass like the other factions do.

"You all need to be a bit quiet. Abnegation lights out isn't for another half hour, so you all need to keep it down or we'll have to explain everything." Said Tris. We lead off and soon come to our house. Tris walks to her front door and I to mine. I feel the boys follow me through the door, Zeke bringing up the rear. We walk past the sitting room and find Max and Eric casually sitting on the couches. I usually would care, but considering it's Marcus' house I don't really care what happens. The 10 others crowd into my room.

"Hey Four, what's the statue on your desk?" Asks Al. I stiffen and turn to look at my desk. The statue Evelyn gave me is still right where I left it.

"My mother gave it to me. It's a defiance of Abnegation because it is selfish to have a useless object. I left it there because I knew it would annoy my father. Looks like he never came back in here." I stood thinking, then remember the collection under my bed. I had left a collection of jewellery under the bed. I gave Bea the necklace and had taken the ring with me, so I could propose one day. I lay on the ground and felt around under the bed until I found it. A little glass box. I open it and pull out the last piece. A chain link bracelet, with three of the stones. I've left them un-engraved so Bea can add her own engravings to this one. I knew she'd put our initials on the necklace so I did the same for the ring.

"What are you doing Four? Being all sentimental?" asks Eric

I slip it into my pocket before refocusing on the training exercise.

"So that we both knew our parents were asleep, we would wait until 10pm, then I'd signal Bea that I was on the way." They all look over my shoulder to see Bea giving me the thumbs up through the window. I open my window quietly and am reminded of just how high up it is. I can see Bea leaning out her window, encouraging me. I jump and land smoothly on the ground. The other boys follow closely.

"Zeke, climb the little tree and help Shauna out." Soon everyone except Bea is out and I begin to climb the little tree, towards her window. She smiles and kisses me softly. I grab her and we leap to the ground together. She makes me feel fearless.

"Come one, we have to run to Alley X. Try and keep up." She says. We start running Tris and I keeping up the brisk pace we used to use to protect anyone from catching us. We arrive at the entrance with everyone else panting hard. Tris and I are relaxed. That run isn't that hard. Everyone looks shocked at how calm we are. Soon we're all seated in a big circle in the centre of the room. I'd come here earlier and set up arm chairs and couches I had found in some of the boxes. Tris and I are on a loveseat, her legs curled up underneath her.

"Alright, first things first. Instead of more training, we're playing Candor or Dauntless. So those of you who didn't wear layers, sucks for you. Does anyone not know how to play?" I asked. When everyone shook their heads I continued.

"Good. If you dare someone to do a dare involving another person, that person has to give consent." Continued Tris.

"So I'll go first. Tris Candor or Dauntless?" I asked

**Okay, this chapter is smaller than usual I know. But can everyone please review or PM me with reviews about ideas for Candor or Dauntless. I need the dare/truth, the participants in the dare and, if it is a revealing truth, ie crushs, I'd like opinions on what reactions the other characters would have.**

**Lizzy Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

"_So I'll go first. Tris Candor or Dauntless?" I asked_

**Tobias' POV**

"HOLD UP!" Shouts Zeke!

"What?" I ask

"I need to set up the camera so that everyone else at Dauntless can see." I start to protest but the camera is already set up. He sits down next to Shauna who is nursing a canteen of something. I look to Tris.

She thinks about it for a moment before answering

"Candor."

"No fair, I seriously know almost everything about you!" I grumble

"Then ask me some embarrassing question that you know the answer to." She mutters not realising I can hear her. I start looking around the gym and spot the climbing wall.

"What happened the first time you climbed the climbing wall? Details please." Tris groans, punches me on the shoulder and glares viciously at me

"Seriously? I was like 13 and it was just after we started going out. I was wearing these loose genie pants and the fabric was really flimsy and when we were practising earlier, Dumbo over there, got a tiny hole in the left leg. About halfway up the wall a nail caught in the pants and I slipped I started falling and the pants stayed up there. Four caught me and then this flashlight shone in so we hid behind the boxes and this Dauntless guy was like '_hey what are those pants doing up there?"_ Then he just walked out." I laughed at the way she imitated the guy, her voice going strangely deep.

"Uh… Christina! Candor or Dauntless?"

"...Um…Urgh… Dauntless" She blurts out

"I dare you play 7 minutes in heaven with Will." I look at her confused put she mimes a bow and arrow to me and I nod. Tris is playing cupid.

"One problem, there's no cupboards in here." Says Will. Tris looks at me cheekily and expectantly. I sigh and stand up, being careful not to throw her off the love seat. I pull a knife from one of the targets and slit open a tall box. I flip it and a collection of clothes fall out. Then I hold open the two flaps. They squish themselves in and I hold the door clothes. I'm standing the right of the box and I feel it rock to the left. I yank it back towards me to stop the box from falling and almost get crushed, except Tris appears by my side and pushes her back against the box. The box is steady again and she slides up so that my arms are either side of her head. I kiss her once on the forehead before calling time. I open the flaps and Christina has her legs wrapped around Will's waist. I rock the box and they split apart. The game continues and eventually almost everyone has done a truth and a dare or declined by taking off clothing. Tris is yet to do a dare and I am yet to do a truth. I'm down to just my sparkly pink boxers, but Tris isn't fairing much better. She only has on a tank top and a pair of black pants. She's been asked a lot of truths about me and I've had a lot of random dares.

"Four, C or D?" Asks Eric. He's been mostly quiet and I'd almost forgotten that he was there. Which was strange as he was usually a smart mouth and a pain in the ass.

"Candor." I reply

"During our initiation you got a tattoo that covered your entire back. What was it and why?" He asks. And there is the usual Eric. I'm considering taking off the sparkly boxers but then decide against it.

"You all know about my Dad right?" They nod so I continue

"I had scars, all over my back. So I got a tattoo to hid them, to avoid having to explain and seem even weaker." I stop and turn my back so that they can all see my tattoo. Tris has been helping me keep it hidden for most of the day. The five faction symbols and the lines that decorate my back are on full display.

"Why have all the factions? I mean, Abnegation and Dauntless I understand but, Amity, Erudite and Candor? Why?" Asks Max. I think quickly concerned about revealing my divergence. But then Tris buts in.

"We found this book. And it talked about the factions. Is running into a burning building to save a child bravery or selflessness? Is telling a friend that the hair colour she's dyed her hair is unflattering honest or kind because you're stopping her from looking bad? Is inventing something new smart or is it selfless because you're giving up your time to help others? All the factions have links and sometimes our categories are too straight edge."

"Thank God you explained that because I couldn't have put it as nicely as that!"

"I'd like to see this book." Said Max

"Yeah, good luck with that. We burnt it because we were worried it would get us in trouble." Said Tris calmly. She lies way to easily for Candor. Max shrugs and we continue. I look at Shauna and she makes begging motions and darts her eyes towards Zeke.

"Shauna I dare you to let Zeke give you a hic key."

"You didn't even ask me!" Exclaims Shauna.

"What you want a truth?" She shakes her head and Zeke laughs before kissing down her neck. He sucks hard and Shauna giggles enjoying herself. He pulls back and a little purple mark is on her neck.

"Tris Candor or"

"Dauntless! What I haven't had one all night!" She buts in. Shauna looks around and then spots the canteen. She thrusts it at Tris

"I dare you to skull this whole milkshake." Tris smirks and stands up to begin to skull. About halfway through she freezes and drops to the ground. I lean forward to catch her and carefully lay her on the love seat. I grab her hand and see red hives coming out on her hands.

"Shauna? What flavour was that milkshake?" I ask and I can hear my voice shaking.

"Caramel." I swear loudly and run towards the boxes. I start ripping them open and grabbing at everything. I hear Tris breathing fill the room. Quick, shallow breaths. I'm down to the last box and my hands are shaking. I tear it open and find jewellery. Then I have a moment of clarity. I grab the only red rock and rip it out with such a force the whole wall starts to shake. I grab the EpiPen and give it to her just as I saw how to do it in the book. I drop the Pen and hold her hand.

"Tris, Tris baby wake up." She doesn't move. The other two times it happened she woke up really fast.

"Bea?...Bea can you hear me?" I start freaking out and I can suddenly feel the tears rolling down my checks. Then she starts to cough and sit bolt upright. She looks at me and I just pull her into a hug. I pull back

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Toby."

"How fine. Fine enough that in about two minutes I reckon I could do a full." I look her over sceptically.

"Fine. We'll keep playing only because you've got that look in your eyes." I said shaking my head at her smile. She moves to stand but instead I scoop her up and carry her to the chair, entwining our legs so I can hold her closer.

"Tris I…" Starts Shauna.

"Don't. It's totally fine. I should have remembered that I was allergic to caramel, but it was sort of rare in Abnegation so I didn't even think of it. Now I believe it's my turn so…"

"Hang on a second. Tris you said you though you could do a full. What the hell is a full?" Asked Max

"A full is our most intense work out. We don't usually do one because some of the bruises are a bit obvious. We run here, then do a rock climb. Then knives to cool down. Then we do punching bags and then fights. Then guns and then we walk back." I explained.

"That's not that intense." Said Max.

"Fine. I dare you ALL to join Four and I for a full. We'll cut out the run because I can't be bothered to take you all back." Tris and I drag them through the course and by the end, Tris and I are panting, but calmly. The others are lying on the ground in various states of pain. We drag them back to the train and then we sit with our arms around each other. I feel so safe like this. I feel so happy.

**My knowledge of Anaphylaxis isn't very good so I'm sorry if these reactions aren't accurate. I'm going to justify it by saying this is the future and this is an advance EpiPen. Good, bad? Reviews! **


	10. Chapter 10

Tris POV

The next morning I wake up to Tobias slowly getting out of bed. I lay still, waiting til he's almost on the edge. Then I quickly roll over, throwing him out of the bed. I lean over smirking at him. His hair is spiked up and his eyes are still drowsy from sleep. The sheets are tied around confusingly around his legs. He laughs at me and reaches up for a kiss. I gullibly lean in, but then he grabs me and we're lying on the floor, him propped up on his elbow leaning over me. He leans down to capture my lips in a kiss. I smile against his lips before he deepens the kiss. He pulls back gently and I can see he's thinking hard.

"What is it?" He shakes his head and leans down to kiss me again. I shift my head and grab his face in my hands.

"What. Is. It?" I ask again. He looks at me as though he's debating whether or not to tell me something.

"Tobias, you know you can tell me anything, right?" He nods and says

"I…I found something, on one of the computers. They look like plans. War plans Tris. I'm worried about Erudite starting a war against Abnegation." Before I can reply the door swings open and Max, Eric, Jeanie, Johanna, Jack Kang and Aaron Black, Susan and Robert's father, walk in. Tobias and I leap up. I realise I'm wearing a white singlet with no bra and a pair of black lace underwear. Tobias isn't much better, with only a pair of black boxers. I grab the sheets and hold them in front of my body.

"Sorry. Could you two change quickly and meet us in your living room?" Asks Max. Tobias and I nod. I reach under my pillow and pull out my bra. I always keep it there so I can put it on when I get up. I pull a pair of black pants over my legs and find Tobias with his hair askew and only wearing pants. I throw a black top at him and he yanks it over his head. We walk out of the room and see that the leaders have made themselves comfortable in our living room.

"We have a proposition for you." Says Jack bluntly. Tobias and I nod and wait for them to continue. Jeanie starts speaking.

"I know you found the plans to use the Dauntless, while under simulation, to remove Abnegation from power and remove the divergent. Erudite has decided to withdraw from this but we have conditions. We want a more democratic government. We want one representative from each faction to meet with the other four representatives every month and talk about the issues of our city. Any changes we want to make have to be agreed upon by the majority of people. So one month we give the idea, everyone goes back to their faction, explains what the plan is, takes a vote and then comes back and whatever 3 or more of the factions want is what we do." Tobias and I nod but I know what he is thinking. Why are they telling us this?

"We want you two to be in charge of the general project. We want you to go to the factions and observe the voting, check on the leaders and make sure we aren't corrupted. I know that it seems odd that we've chosen two Dauntless, or at least a future Dauntless, but you are both divergent and you seem to appreciate the other factions. After your display in front of your fathers and the book you told Max about, we've come to believe that you are right. Divergence isn't dangerous, rather beautiful. You'll still be able to hold a smaller job, like training initiates but not something like working in a tattoo parlour." Said Johanna. I look at Tobias and he asks me with his eyes. I move my eyes up and down to agree.

"Can we wait to start and announce this roll until after Tris has finished initiation? I just don't want her to be discriminated against or anyone think I'm bias or the leaders are bias because I've asked them to be." The leaders nod and agree. They leave and Max and Eric are left.

"Four, what are you planning on doing today in initiation?"

"I'm going to send them through one of their own fears and then tomorrow they have to do their final test so that will be it."

"And have you two made wedding plans yet?" Asked Eric

"No. We haven't even spoken about it. We will though, probably after initiation has finished." I explained. They leave after that and Four and I get ready for the day. We arrive at the initiate dorms and he looks at me and whispers

"Moan and be loud." He grabs my hand and pulls me down on the bed that I used to have. He kisses me hard on the neck and I giggle then he starts to suckle on the most sensitive part of skin. I moan loudly and I feel him move so he is straddling my hips. I moan again and start sucking on his neck to. I can feel his hands moving everywhere on my body, before he pulls my face down for a soft passionate kiss. Then I hear the click of a camera. Tobias leaps off me and I spring to my feet, we find the initiates standing at the foot of the bed and I burst out laughing. We tried to embarrass them but they beat us to it!

"Well seeming as you're all up and dressed you can run a lap of the pit. 2 for you Ms Prior, for distracting your instructor." Growls Tobias. I take off running making sure to wriggle my but a bit. I know he'll hold the other off for a while, but I still run hard. I'm back at the dorm and I can't see anyone. I arrive at the training room and I can tell that they did the laps and are exhausted. Instead they are all lying on the ground doing push ups.

"Tris do 20 proper push ups." I drop and go.

"See how perfect her form is? That's after he doing 2 laps and you've only done one!" I finish and stand up. I know Tobias is pushing me to annoy me so I glare at him. He leads us over towards the simulation room and we are all left sitting in a blank room while a Dauntless born is taken through the sim.

**Sorry about leaving it here. I started school on Wednesday and by Friday I had 4 assignments! Grrrr. I have to finish a lamp for Tech and Design, I have to do a PE assessment and its only an 8 week term so all my assignments have to be done by week 5! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Update will be less frequent and I am really sorry. I'll update 1-2 times a week and after week 5 I'll update more regularly. ILYSM to all my readers, reviewers, favouriters and followers! It means so much just getting the email alert and reading them makes it even better. I do read my favouriters and followers stories if the summary interests me and some of them are really great!**


	11. AN Please read and so sorry

**Hi everyone **

**I'm so sorry this isn't an update but I have had a dodgy couple of weeks. Sick and a whole bunch of assignments. So that put this story on hold. And now that I have time to write I am really stuck and I can't actually remember where I was going with this story. If you want me to continue then I seriously need ideas. However you might be better off trying to get me to start a fanfiction for another divergent plotline or even another fandom. I'm updating my profile before I post this so if you check it you'll see a list of fandoms I think I know well enough to write for.**

**Sorry and review/PM with your ideas**

**Lizzy**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am back! I am so sorry to all my loyal readers and ILY all so much! I actually didn't realise this story was in 3 communities so to the 3 people who added me to their communities thank you so much! Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story. I'm am going to be using some of the ideas you guys suggested so I'll try and remember to credit you and I'm so sorry if I forget. I'm going to see The Fault in Our Stars on Friday night! Just a stupid thing I did, I actually thought Amsterdam was in America. My friends all think I'm totally nuts for that one. Thanks again for reading and enjoy! **

**Tris' POV**

About 10 minutes after the Dauntless born went into the sim room, Lauren comes out to get the next one. She looks at me strangely and says

'Tris why are you here? I though because you've already been through your landscape you would be off relaxing or planning your wedding." I blush. I'm so excited to be getting married. It's a lot sooner than I thought I would get married but because it's Tobias it doesn't really worry me.

'I don't want to be treated any differently to the other initiates Lauren.'

'Are you sure? Well could you take this lot down to the training room and do some extra knife and gun practise? Great, thanks.' She swings through the door dragging another Dauntless born behind her. I stare after her shaking my head. This is exactly what I mean. It's bad enough that everyone thinks that I'm only ranking first because of Tobias. Now I'm being told to 'instruct' the rest of my initiate group. I look around and see they're all looking expectant. I jerk my head and they follow me out the door.

We arrive in the training room and I just walk around correcting and critiquing them. Eventually I just stand against the wall spinning a knife over and over in my hand. I left my engagement ring on the bedside table. Tobias said it could be irritating when I try to throw knives or shot.

'Hey Tris?' Calls out Kat, one of the Dauntless born. I look up from my spinning knife and see they've all stopped and are looking at me.

'Would you… would you tell us about you and Four? It's just, you two seem so perfect and so… happy. How do you do it?' I smile as she asks and nod. I walk closer to the group and they crowd around us. We end up sitting on the floor.

'I've known Four since I was 10. It was 2 years since his mum died and he was sitting in Alley X, crying. That was one of the only times I've ever seen him cry. We were best friends after that. We used to do everything together. I'd never really had a real friend before, but with Four, I didn't have to be the perfect Abnegation Beatrice. I didn't have to be selfless all the time and always be so quiet and conservative that I faded into the background. He was so… exciting. When I was with Four I could be wild and crazy and do all the stuff I wanted to do. I didn't have to be exactly what my parents and everyone else wanted me to be. I could just be whoever I wanted to be. And Four was so sweet and amazing. He somehow got money to buy me food that wasn't plain and he found this necklace and the engagement ring. As to how we're so 'perfect' and 'happy', I think we seem perfect and happy because we believed the other was dead for so long. When you lose something and you honestly believe you will never get it back, and you do get it back, it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. And you'd do anything to keep it. We'll have ups and downs because we are humans, we have feelings and thoughts. But I know that there's not really anything he could do that would ever make me stop loving him.' I pause for a minute and feel the pain that lived within my chest for the whole 2 years I thought he was dead rise back up.

'Come on. It's lunch now.' I lead them into the cafeteria and I see that the big screen is set up to show the training room. Tobias is standing in the middle of the room. He looks nervous but at the same time he has the goofiest smile on his face. The entirety of Dauntless starts to clap as I walk towards him. He wraps his arms around my waist and smiles broadly.

'What's all this?' I ask

'They had the camera set up to show the training room. We all heard everything you said. Tris I love. You gave me the chance to be free to. If it wasn't for you I would have given up long long ago. You gave me the reason and will to live. And when I thought I'd lost you, I had to keep going because I couldn't let you down. Everything I do, everything I achieve, it all comes back to you. Because you're either there helping me, or it's the thought of you that gets me through… And so, because our first proposal was rushed and had absolutely no romance in it at all, I'm going to ask again. Beatrice Prior you are the love of my life. You've been by my side for four years and those 2 years without you were the worst 2 years of my life. And I don't want to have any more years without you. So Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?" He's bent down on one knee and holds out the ring. I look at him and smile

'Tobias you could ask me to marry you every minute of every hour of every day of every year, and my answer would always stay the same. I love you more than anything else in this world and I'll always be by your side. So my answer, for now and always, is yes.' He stands up and slides the ring onto my finger again before kissing me long, hard and passionate. I kiss him right back and hear the cheers of Dauntless fill the room. We break apart and I can't help but think, that everything is finally perfect.

But nothing is really perfect; it's only ever an illusion. And that illusion, sometimes it breaks quickly, but sometimes, we have to spot the cracks in the illusion. And the second way, that's much more painful.


End file.
